From 'Albion' to 'Britannia of Rome'
by Argentum Tantibus
Summary: The first time England had thought of 'freedom' had been during Roman occupation. This is the story of Albion's resistance against the hated invaders and his hardships as Britannia of Rome. Like wearing a dress. Warning: High amount of history. England is mistaken for a girl and named 'Britannia' by a very confused Ancient Rome. Slightly dark.


**Freedom:** _The power or right to act, speak, or think as one wants._

_Absence of subjection to foreign domination or despotic government;_

_The power of self-determination attributed to the will;_

_The quality of being independent of fate or necessity;_

_The state of not being imprisoned or enslaved;_

_The state of being unrestricted and able to move easily;_

_Unrestricted use of something;_

_The state of not being subject to or affected by (something undesirable);_

_Familiarity or openness in speech or behaviour._

From _Oxford Dictionaries_

The first time he had really thought about the word had been during Roman occupation. As the land of Albion **[1]**, Arthur had been a wild little boy running through forests and plains, hunting by the light of day and listening to the elders' stories by a warm fire at night. He had thought this blissful life would never end. Back then, all he had hoped for was a meeting with the wonderful giants his people spoke of. **[2]**

Unfortunately, his small paradise quickly met some turmoil. For centuries, his island was regarded by the Continent as a mysterious preternatural land protected by magical beings and, thus, both feared and avoided. Some even refused to believe Albion existed at all.

When the strangers first came, he was mystified. They were different from his previous visitors. Their vessels were too big for his shores, and the people he sent to inform them of this fact were attacked. They fled from the ships' peculiar rock-launching engines and returned with accounts of the ones who called themselves '_Romans_'. His most powerful tribe leaders met with the '_Romans_' in peace and opened negotiations. The strange men wanted to take a few of his people with them.

The odd request was fulfilled and the ships sailed off, only to be struck by the tides Albion had unconsciously summoned **[3]**. He had not yet been aware of the power he held over his land and the surrounding sea. Seeing the '_Romans_' in such a dilemma, his people attacked again with the intention of rescuing those who had been taken. They were driven off once more.

The next attack was countered by traitors. A number of his people had offered '_Romans_' their support against him. In a fit of rage, Albion had ordered their deaths. Most were killed, but he had to withdraw when the '_Romans_' had begun burning his land **[4]**. They took more people and left, hopefully never to be seen again.

The second time he met them; they were more numerous and even more hostile. The ships landed in the same area and stayed there while most of the soldiers advanced on foot to slay his tribesmen. Furious, Albion roused the sea and bent it to his command **[5]**. Violent waves dashed '_Roman_' crafts against each other until an inland battle drew his attention away and the sea died down. The men were moving again, unaware of the loss of forty ships.

The following morning, '_Roman_' troops returned to his coast and repaired their vessels. Enraged by these invaders who killed his men with little to no provocation and refused to leave him in peace; Albion cancelled all prior animosities with his warlord Cassivellaunus and appointed him leader of the revolt. Cassivellaunus held the enemy forces off adequately until the battle at the Thames, where a bizarre creature with almost impenetrable skin forced Albion and his warlord to retreat.** [6]**

The worst came when the Trinovantes, one of Albion's most powerful tribes, joined the '_Romans_' against him. He cursed them, and none of that generation survived for long. Many perished of sickness or 'natural causes' which were really Arthur's will. Only the tribe's children and new-born were spared.

Five more clans followed the Trinovants's surrender and revealed Cassivellaunus's location to the '_Roman_' leader. The four kings of Cantium staged a diversionary attack on the Roman beach-head to draw Caesar off, but failed. Albion's surrender was negotiated despite his protests, and the small nation was too heartbroken to even think about magic. The mystical creatures of his land had failed to protect him against these invaders. They had never failed before.

When Commius sought refuge in Albion, the boy was delighted to help. Anyone opposing the abhorred '_Roman_' scum was welcome there.

Author Note: This will most likely be a multi-chaptered story. The word 'freedom' is usually associated with America, but could easily be used with any country who was ever invaded or occupied. I decided to relate it with Roman Britannia.

1: 'Albion' is the oldest known name for Britain. It means either 'white land' or '(the) world above'.

2: Giants are commonly associated with Albion. Many creatures are, but giants were thought to have created it (in certain versions of the myth, at least).

3: The Roman fleet was really hit by a frightfully high tide (in his opinion, at least). I just thought Arthur might have subconsciously created it in a fit of anger.

4: The famous Roman 'scorched earth' policy.

5: The Roman ships were really dashed against each other on Albion's coasts. I though Arthur could have made this tide, too. The reason it stops when his attention is turned to the inland battle is because he can't control his magic very well yet. He really needs to concentrate.

6: That was actually a war elephant the Romans used. They stuck armour on it and made it carry archers.


End file.
